The Legend of Spyro: A Broken Soul
by TaylorMan2274
Summary: "All it takes is a fake smile to hide an injured soul and they will never notice how broken you really are." Taylor always felt like he never fit in with anything in life. Because of this, he loves to stay reclusive from everyone around him, even his parents. However, his "father" has been working on a project that he hopes will rid of Taylor's self-denial. (Human OC x Dragon OC)
1. Project: Special Friend

_**Project: Special Friend**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Spyro franchise. Those rights belong to Activision. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 **DATE:** **Wednesday, October 19th**

 **TIME:** **12:02 AM**

* * *

It was around midnight in North Carolina. The crickets were chirping. The only light that shone during the starry night were the outdoor lamp posts on the sidewalk. All of the houses were pitch black inside with the windows closed and the curtains draped. All of the neighborhood residents were sleeping in their beds, waiting for the next morning to come.

...everybody except one particular person.

A well-built Caucasian male standing at about 6' 2" was currently in the basement of his two-story house, putting the finishing touches on his secret project - which he had been working on for almost two years. The man wore a white lab coat over a blue-collared shirt with dark brown pants, short white socks, and closed-toed, laceless black shoes. He also wore a pair of white gloves and safety goggles. His hair was curly and dirty blonde and his eyes shone a bright blue. Overall, he looked like he was in his late thirties.

The scientist gave a small smile as he continued to work on the project. Out of all the previous projects that he had worked on, this was his most favorite project to work on. The reason why is because unlike all of the other projects (which he did for fun), this project gave the scientist two things: one hope and a dream. However, while the hope was something he didn't want to focus on as of now, the dream was something he would almost love to brag about. What was the dream?

Interdimensional travel. Or in other words, traveling through a portal to separate dimensions.

The portal so far looked like a gateway, a proper entrance to a different dimension, the scientist added. So far, the portal was almost working completely fine, but the scientist didn't want to make any false alarms just yet. He wanted to make sure that he could successfully travel through one dimension and back while bringing something from dimension he traveled to.

"Okay, just need to plug this in and…there! It should be working now."

The scientist went over to a table and grabbed a remote from it. The gray remote had one red button on the front of the remote with an antenna sticking out on the top of the remote. The scientist took a few steps back and pressed the button on the remote. The portal started to hum loudly and shake before a blue spiral appeared in-between the gateway. The scientist gaped at the portal before his face slowly turned into a huge grin.

"WOO HOO!" The scientist shouted as he jumped around the basement. "I did it! I actually did it!"

After a few minutes of jumping around, the scientist stopped and calmed himself down by taking a few deep breaths. He looked back at the portal again and cautiously walked up towards it. The scientist almost stepped inside the portal before he remembered that he never set a particular destination to travel to yet. The scientist walked over to a computer screen and looked at a multitude of dimensions. He scrolled down the list trying to figure out which would be the best place to travel to. After a few minutes of searching, the scientist managed to find one dimension that he found the most interesting to go to. He selected the dimension and the computer showed an empty area in what the scientist assumed to be in the middle of a forest. He looked on the computer to make sure the coast was clear of any life before he grabbed a burlap sack from one of the tables and threw it into the portal. The scientist then looked at the computer screen where he saw the burlap sack land in the empty forest area.

The scientist grinned and gave a little fist pump before facing towards the portal. The scientist had a sudden thought about the portal being able to teleport lifeforms like it did with inanimate objects. The scientist gave a tiny shrug to himself before he jumped into the portal. On the computer, it showed the scientist on the other side of the portal once he jumped through. The scientist stumbled a bit on his landing but he was able to recover without falling. The scientist looked around the empty forest area for a bit before giving a silent fist pump towards his success. The scientist then picked up the burlap sack and looked around the area before running into the forest.

* * *

 **Around Thirty Minutes Later**

* * *

"STOP! THIEF!"

The scientist kept running through the forest, hoping that he would arrive at the portal soon before he was caught. He looked behind him and silently cursed when he saw a large creature chasing him. The scientist would've ran faster if not for the huge burlap sack he was carrying on his back, which showed something struggling inside the sack.

The scientist finally emerged at the empty area and saw the portal in his sight. He put on a small burst of speed now that it was just him and the open ground. He heard a tree crash onto the ground and gave a quick glance behind him to see large green creature bursting out of the forest. The creature then shot something from his mouth, heading right towards the scientist! The scientist barely dodged the attack and leaped into the portal, which then closed itself behind him.

The scientist was unable to land on his feet as he crashed onto the floor. The scientist groaned before he shook it off and quickly stood up. He grabbed a sedative syringe from the table and headed toward the burlap sack, which continued to show someone struggling inside. The scientist hesitantly untied the knot in the top and fell over as the creature he captured burst from the sack and attacked him. The scientist barely avoided the creature's sharp teeth and claws as he injected the sedative syringe into its side. The creature struggled to stay conscious as the anesthetics kicked in and knocked it unconscious. The scientist then cleared off one of the tables in the basement before carefully picking up the creature and placing it on its side on the table.

The scientist then observed the creature. The creature had four legs, each ending with a paw that had razor sharp claws, light green scales, and a light brown underbelly. It had two bronze horns that are starting to curl towards the side of its head. It also had wings and a tail. The wings' membrane was a light brown and the tail was short but had a club at the end of the tail.

In other words, the scientist was observing a young, healthy, and breathing dragon.

The scientist still couldn't believe he had managed to capture a creature as deadly as a dragon. He officially considered himself lucky after barely avoiding the dragon wanting to capture him and possibly kill him. The scientist shivered at the thought of being in the hands (or claws) of a dragon and the possibilities of the many outcomes of death, each resulting in a lot of pain.

Possible death aside, the scientist had always been a huge fan of dragons. As a kid, he would keep a collection of anything that related to his favorite mythical creature. Toys, posters, and books were only the gist of what his room would be covered with. He had always dreamed of befriending one and becoming it's loyal companion. He would get to ride on it's back and fly over the city, sleep on it's belly at night with it's monstrous arms encasing his small body. He would become the best friend that he would ever have. But that dream will have to wait, for another one has gathered his focus.

The scientist reached into his front pocket and pulled out an iPhone. He dialed a number onto the iPhone and held it up to his ear. After a few seconds, a groggy voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Jared. It's me, Isaac. Come over to my place, I got something I wanna show ya."


	2. Notice

**So this might be awkward to see this story not being updated for around two years.**

 **I actually haven't forgotten about this story, surprising as it may seem. But the main reason why I haven't been updating is because I just couldn't bring myself to build enough interest to continue the story. But now the interest has come back to me, and I intend to make the most of it.**

 **So this interest mainly came back to me from SKdaGamer's story titled** " _ **Broken Perceptions."**_ **His/Her story is nearly updated every single day, which surprises me. He/She constantly mentions in his/her Author's Notes that he has finished Chapters 50+, yet his current chapter mark is in the mid-twenties range. The thought of writing the story before publishing it onto FanFiction has never crossed my mind, but I am thankful that it did right now.**

 **Here's what I plan to do. It pains me to see the last date on which I updated this story, which was back in February of 2014. Because of this, I plan to delete the story. Now don't worry, nothing about the plot is going to change. Nothing is going to be rewritten or redone. However, I am going to take about one to two months to write as many chapters to this story as I possibly can. I don't how many this story will have in the end, but I hope that I can find a suitable range so that the story isn't too long or too short. I also hope that I can keep the story going into the summer, where I will have more time to write chapters.**

 **This story will be reuploaded to FanFiction perhaps sometime within the vicinity of two months. I hope that by then I will have written enough chapters to start a weekly upload schedule that I can easily follow without having to rush out any future chapters.**

 **I will keep this story up for anyone who wants to reread the only chapter I have put on here (It's sad I know). But just know that this story will not die if only one chapter. I promise that it will continue!**


End file.
